Kaamelott: Un canard plutôt indigeste
by Oneil238
Summary: La cuisine c'est bien, mais il y a un temps pour tout au royaume de Kaamelott


Nuit du forum

_- Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 6ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "canard"._

L'histoire se déroule au temps des mythes et légendes, dans une époque remplie de guerres et de batailles, à un moment où Avalon rime avec Pendragon, dans un lieu mystérieux au fond de la forêt de Brocéliande. Trois chevaliers, en mission pour retrouver le Saint Graal, se faufilent discrètement dans un labyrinthe constitué de granite et de marbre noir. Le premier, pas le plus courageux, ni le plus futé, mais un redoutable prince de la fourchette répondant au nom de "Karadoc de Vanne" guidait ses amis dans les profondeurs obscures d'une ancienne mine. Le second, pas le plus intelligent, ni le plus féru de vocabulaire mais d'une loyauté sans pareil, se prénommait "Perceval de Galle" (ou "Provençale le Gaulois" dans le sud, vestige d'une erreur fortuite de géographie) fermait la marche en tenant entre ses mains un parchemin d'une importance capitale. Le dernier de nos trois aventurier, n'était pas le plus chanceux, ni le plus comblé mais il portait le plus haut titre du royaume: roi Arthur Pendragon. Ce dernier qui se trouvait entre ses deux camarades tentait de leur faire comprendre un principe simple: le silence.

-"Mais vous allez la boucler oui! Sinon on va se faire butter!"

-"Mais sire, on essaye de comprendre ce que l'on fait avec un tas de papier dans les mains" répondit Perceval

- "Je vous ai dit de pas vous en occuper maintenant de ce truc, alors boucler là et suivez! "

-" Sire, je voudrais pas la ramener, mais si on n'a pas besoin de ce truc, pourquoi vous êtes allez me le faire chercher ? " Questionna Karadoc

-" J'ai dit pas maintenant, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on en aura pas besoin plus tard, on m'a dit que cette mine grouillait de gobelins, donc je me suis dit que se serait mieux si on avait un parchemin pour se battre contre" renchéri le roi.

- "Mais vous pensez pas que c'est un peu sporadique comme objet " rebondit le loyale sujet

-"Quoi? J'ai rien compris"

-" Bin je veux dire que c'est pas assez coriace pour faire mal "

-" Attendez, vous voulez dire que c'est pas assez dur ou que l'objet vous semble un peu mou ?" s'inquiéta le roi.

-" Bin c'est ce que vous venez de dire" S'étonna Karadoc en s'adressant à Perceval

-"Si si c'est exactement ça" renchéri l'intéressé

-"Mais vous pensez l'utiliser comment ce parchemin" répondit Arthur

-" Bin contre les gobelins, en tapant dessus avec, c'est pas ce que vous avez dit?"

-" Mais pas du tout, si vous avez votre épée et moi une arbalète, c'est pour vous en servir, évidement qu'on va pas taper dessus avec un parchemin, il faut le lire pour que cela déclenche un sort" s'exaspéra le roi.

-" Ah mais je sais pas lire moi" répliqua Perceval

-"Moi non plus "lança joyeusement Karadoc

-"Mais je sais bien, c'est pour cela que c'est moi qui vais le lire, c'est une des raisons qui m'a fait venir avec vous, puisque aucun de vous deux sait lire, bande de gland! Croyez bien que si j'avais pu rester au château, plutôt que de me gelez les miches ici, je serais pas venu!"

-" Dites sir, c'est donc un parchemin magique que vous avez dans les mains" conclu Karadoc après une longue réflexion.

-"Bin oui et alors!"

-" Moi, je ne pratique pas la magie, je n'aime pas sa, à peine vous prononcez un pet de travers, que le Bazard vous explose à la figure" argumenta Perceval

-"Oui, c'est ce que je cru comprendre il y a 2 ans, quand vous avez réussi à faire cramer la moitié de la forêt de Bretagne en tentant d'allumer un feu de camp, par dessus tout en plein hiver!" s'énerva le roi

-"Mais sir, mes cailloux ils ne marchaient pas, fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de faire du feu, sinon on n'aurait pas pu manger" s'offusqua Perceval.

-"Bon trêve de bavardage, prenez l'arbalète et donner moi les parchemins" demanda Arthur roi de Bretagne.

L'échange se fit de manière tout à fait normal, s'il on excepte le fait Perceval réussit à faire tomber l'arbalète sur les pieds de Karadoc qui donna un coup de pied furieux à l'engin de guerre (ce qui n'arrangea rien à son pied endolori par le précédent choc), qui décocha sa flèche. Cette dernière pris la direction de la tête du roi, qui, par miracle réussit à éviter le flèche, mais sa couronne n'a pas cette chance et se retrouve fichée dans le mur du plafond situé 2 mètres plus haut que notre petite troupe. Le raffut engendré par ce petit détail avait du se faire entendre plus loin dans la mine car des bruits d'armures se firent entendre plus bas, les gobelins chargeaient.

-"Vite les parchemins sire, ils arrivent" s'exclama Perceval

-"Karadoc, faite demi tour, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous rentrer dedans, Perceval visé au dessus de mon épaule et dès que vous en voyez un, vous tirez, fait gaffe, car si je me prends une flèche dans le derrière, je vous colle aux galères pendant 1 an, moi je lis les parchemins " Organisa le roi.

-"Compris sir" répondirent les deux acolytes en se mettant en position.

-" Canard à la sauce orange: Plonger dans de l'eau chaude un canard plumé…." Commença Arthur avant de poursuivre "Mais… mais… c'est quoi ce bordel!" Puis passant de parchemins en parchemins "Canard sauce chevalier, Canne et canard en brochette, Sauté de Canard, Canard à la Royale…"

"Vous vous êtes gourez de parchemins "s'exclama t'il à l'adresse de Karadoc.

"Ah merde, c'est les parchemins pour ma tati pour qu'elle sache quoi faire quand mes cousins arriveront" répondit l'intéressé après une "courte "réflexion.

" Mais alors, RETRAITE, RETRAITE… " S'égosilla le roi

C'est ainsi, que trois chevaliers, en mission pour retrouver le Saint Graal se carapatèrent vite fait bien fait pour tenter de trouver la sortie de la mine le plus vite possible.


End file.
